In the prior patent application, an electrical contact probe is disclosed having a center pyramid point surrounded concentrically by a plurality of axially shorter chisel points intervened circumferentially by an equal number of contact points having equal lengths. The contact probe in the prior application is produced by two passes of a profiled machining cutter moving on orthogonal paths at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the probe.
It has been discovered that a superior electrical contact probe without chisel points and possessing only pyramid and modified pyramid points in three levels or heights can be produced with the identical machining cutter of the prior application. The result is obtained by causing the profiled cutter to make four passes across the longitudinal axis of the probe at four circumferentially equidistantly spaced points and with the machining cutter during each pass traveling a linear path arranged at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the probe.
The resulting electrical contact probe, after machining, includes a center leading pyramid point surrounded concentrically by four circumferentially equidistantly spaced modified pyramid points of equal but lesser height than the central point, and with four more modified pyramid points of still lesser height disposed in alternating spaced relationship between the aforementioned modified pyramid points.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description .